


Esmeralda Shadowlord's Backstory

by Shadowlord13



Series: SSO Medieval AU [18]
Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13
Summary: The story of Esmeralda Shadowlord.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda gets a horse. Takes place when she is 16 years old.

The autumn air was crisp as the sound of steel rang out in the courtyard. The courtyard held a small ring of people as they watched two figures clash. The larger of the two swung their dulled training sword at their opponent, who dodged left and tried to get behind the looming figure, but was unsuccessful for they swiftly turned and blocked the thrust. The sparring continued on for ten minutes with the smaller fighter constantly on the defense and only able to get in a few good hits. The duel finally ended when the taller opponent knocked the other off their feet and onto the hard ground. The gathered people dispersed and returned to their work as the tall figure helped their opponent up off the ground.

“Very well done you two,” exclaimed Sir Gunter, the master of arms.

“Thank you, Sir Gunter,” said both combatants.

The tall figure took off their helmet to reveal the face of a young woman, around sixteen years of age. Her hair fell in curls to the middle of her back, it was a light brown with golden streaks running throughout it. Her heart shaped face held no marks other than a small scar under her left eye, which was a deep green and matched the right. She could be considered an understated beauty in the eyes of most. The woman started to walk towards the armory to put away the training gear when she noticed her opponent walking beside her. He had removed his own helmet revealing black hair and rounded face of a young man.

“It feels strange sparring with you, Esmeralda,” the boy said as they walked.

“I am not surprised Rickard considering not many women learn to fight with a sword,” Esmeralda replied.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the armory, her long strides carrying her there quickly. They put away their equipment and Esmeralda started to walk towards the stables where she found her father, Resse, the master of horse for the castle. Resse was a large man only slightly shorter than his daughter but much more muscular. He was a man in his mid-30s with short, black hair. Resse was tending to a young dapple gray gelding, who was giving him a hard time.

“Blasted horse,” Resse grumbled as the gelding pulled his back hoof away from him.

“Looks like he’s getting the better of you,” remarked Esmeralda.

The sound of her voice must have startled Resse for he lost his grip on the horse’s hoof, who pulled it back and landed a quick kick in the back of Resse’s thigh.

“Aideen damn you,” he exclaimed.

The dapple gray looked back with a pleased expression on his face. Resse straightened and turned towards his daughter with an annoyed look that softened when his brown eyes landed on Esmeralda.

“You really are as quiet as a shadow, my dear,” he said in his gruff voice.

Esmeralda smiled as she started to stroke the gelding’s neck he seemed to relax at her touch and leaned into where she had started to scratch his neck. Resse watched them as a small smile started to form on his lips.

“He seems to like you,” he commented.

“It certainly seems like it. Does he have a name?”

“No, not yet. I was thinking Smoke would be a good name for him.”

“Hmm...it does not really fit him, though.”

“I was getting him ready to be ridden. Do you want to try him, Esmeralda?”

“Yes, I would love to ride him,” she said excitedly.

With that they worked together to finish cleaning the gelding and tacked him up. While Esmeralda was brushing him she noticed that he was the perfect height for her 6 foot 2 frame at 16 hands. Once he was ready Esmeralda and her father walked the gray gelding out to the courtyard, where she got on. When Esmeralda was settled in the saddle she asked the gelding for a walk and took him in a large circle around her father. She moved on to the trot and she could feel the gray almost gliding underneath her he was so smooth. Esmeralda felt very comfortable with the gelding and she could tell he was comfortable with her as well. She urged him into a canter and went around Resse a few times before slowing him down and doing the same thing the opposite way. This time when she asked for the canter the gelding’s hind end came up and his back hooves kicked out. Esmeralda stayed on because she had been riding since she was a little girl and had helped her father train many a horse - she was used to them acting up like this. She kept him going, and he didn’t act up again. She had him walk over to where her father was standing and she could see the proud look on his face, but she also saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“How does he feel?” Resse asked.

“He feels like a dancer, father,” Esmeralda said. A look of realization crossed her features before she stated, “That is it; his name should be Dancer.”

Resse seemed to mull the name over for a bit before clapping his hands together which slightly startled the horse.

“Then it is settled; he is now known as Dancer,” Resse boomed.

Esmeralda hopped off of Dancer and she and her father walked the gray horse back to the stables, then proceeded to untack him and brush him. When they were done she helped her father with the rest of his duties. By nightfall they had returned to their living quarters and had sat down to eat a supper of stew and bread.

“How did today’s training go,” Resse asked hesitantly.

“It went very well. Sir Gunter had me spar against Rickard,” she stated.

Her father had always been hesitant about her learning to fight with a sword but he was slowly getting more used to the idea even though it had been 2 years since she had started training. There was a long silence before Esmeralda spoke again.

“Father, may I ask you something?” Esmeralda asked.

“Of course, my dear.”

“What happened to my mother?”

Resse’s face twisted up with emotion as he looked at his only child. He looked away from her before heaving a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to her face.

“Your mother was very much like you. A natural horsewoman and talented with a bow and arrow. She was also a wild spirit and did what she wanted.”

Esmeralda listened intently for she had never heard really anything about her mother before this. Resse went on for about an hour telling stories and reminiscing about her mother, Diana. She had been black of hair that fell in curls and brown of eye. Diana had also been taller than the average woman, but nowhere near her daughter’s height.  
Resse was telling a story of how Diana had helped him tame an unruly stallion when Esmeralda interrupted him.

“—Diana jumped on his back and—“

“But what happened to her after I was born,” Esmeralda questioned.

Her father paused for a moment before turning his head to look at the fire that burned in the hearth.

“Please, I must know,” she pleaded and reached out to take ahold of his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Resse slowly turned back to look at his daughter and looked her in the eye.

“Your mother” Resse started then paused. “After you had been weaned, your mother left saying that she did not want to be tied down and that she would not be a suitable mother.”

Esmeralda sat in silence as her father’s words sunk in. Resse watched his daughter as a tirade of emotions danced across her beautiful face. At first her face was blank; but then anger crept across her features and stayed there for a time; anger was replaced by sadness and then hurt.

“So my mother abandoned me,” Esmeralda said half to herself.

“Yes, she abandoned both of us.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Esmeralda suddenly stood up from the table. Rage was strewn across her face and tears were being held back.

“Why would she abandon me like I was nothing to her,” she roared. “She was my mother; how could she leave her own flesh and blood?!”

Resse watched helplessly as Esmeralda paced back and forth. He slowly stood up, went to her, and caught her arm, pulling her into his chest. By this time the rage had quelled, the tears had overflowed their dams, and Esmeralda slumped against her father and only managed to stay upright for he was the only thing supporting her; just as he had been for all of her life. As they stood there she kept muttering “Why did she leave me?” over and over into Resse’s shoulder.

“Your mother loved you very much,” he whispered into his daughter’s hair, “but she also loved her freedom, and she wanted what was best for you.”

They stood like that for what felt like hours, eventually Esmeralda ran out of tears to cry. Resse helped his daughter to her bed, and then went to his own, where he reflected on the memories of his wife.


	2. Picking Up a Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Esmeralda is 14 years old.

The room was quiet other than for the occasional creak from the wooden chairs that were set in a circle occupied by girls of varying ages and a woman, but one of the chairs was empty. The silence was broken by the sound of boot steps coming from the hallway. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door as the footsteps got louder. They finally stopped at the door, which opened slowly, and in stepped a very tall, older girl. She was dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt and pants with boots. The older woman stood up and faced the older girl, who was shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

“Esmeralda, why are you late?” she asked in a shrill voice that made the girl slightly wince.

“I am sorry Madam Egelina, I got caught up in the stables,” Esmeralda said, her voice soft. Her eyes were focused on the floor.

“A 14 year old young lady should not be messing about in the stables, that is men’s work,” Madam Egelina said matter-of-factly.

“But I don’t want to be a lady! I want –“

“I do not care what you want to be Esmeralda. Now get to sewing.”

The others snickered as Esmeralda sat down in the only available seat and picked up a piece of cloth to sew. As the hours passed, Esmeralda could not help but listen to the clang of swords colliding out in the training yard below.  
After the torturous hours of sewing, Madam Egelina finally let the girls go free. Esmeralda was half way to the door when the shrill voice that never failed to make her shiver rung out.

“Esmeralda please stay a moment.”

Esmeralda turned around and took a few steps back towards Madam Egelina. It was an awkward situation for Esmeralda, just like most conversations were, for Madam Egelina had to stand a few paces back from Esmeralda as to not have to tilt her head back to look at Esmeralda’s face.

“Why must you be so resistant to becoming a lady, Esmeralda?”

“I do not feel like I would fit in as a lady of the court, Madam Egelina.”

“If not a lady of the court, then what will you be?” Madam Egelina asked in a softer tone.

“I do not know what I would do, but I do know that I want to learn how to fight with a sword.”

A look of shock settled on Madam Egelina’s face as the words sunk in.

“A lady learning to fight with a sword,” said a flabbergasted Madam Egelina.

“Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?” asked Esmeralda.

When Madam Egelina did not reply, Esmeralda turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She had barely closed the door when she heard laughing coming from down the hall. Esmeralda quietly walked towards the sound. Around the corner at the end of the hall she found a small group of girls from the sewing lesson. Esmeralda hid around the corner from them so they would not see her, and listened closely to what they were saying.

“…I still cannot believe that she was messing around with those smelly horses,” one of the girls said.

“I can believe it, she looks like a hideous creature with how tall she is,” said another girl.

“I feel sorry for any man that is forced to marry her considering how ugly she is,” quipped a third girl; they all laughed at that.

When the laughing stopped a fourth girl said, “She will never be a lady, and if she ever is, then Garnok will have risen.”

Another burst of laughter erupted from them. Esmeralda had heard enough and quietly walked back the way she had come. She walked in a fog as she thought about her childhood.

Esmeralda had always been bigger than the other children in Duke Buttergoods’ manor. The little girls had always teased her about that. She had grown wary of girls and women alike, her trust broken one too many times by the likes of them. Esmeralda found her place with the boys for they did not mind nearly as much about her height and they liked to play rough any ways.

As Esmeralda’s mind was clouded by these thoughts, her feet carried her to the training yard. She was brought out of her thoughts by the singing of swords as they clashed together. Esmeralda watched as the older boys sparred with each other. She barely noticed that someone had walked up and stood beside her. She was startled when she felt a hand clap her on the back. She looked to her left and saw Sir Gunter, the head knight of the manor. He was one of the best knights in the kingdom of Epona and had been teaching the boys and young men of the castle how to fight with a sword ever since Esmeralda was a child.

“They are looking good, are they not?” asked Sir Gunter, an undertone of pride in his voice.

Esmeralda was not entirely sure if he was talking to her, but she saw an opportunity and Aideen be damned she wasn’t about to let it go.

“Yes they seem to be doing very well,” she said cautiously, “how long do they train for Sir?”

“They train with a sword 3 hours a day from the age of 14 years.”

Esmeralda took a breath to build up her courage before she spoke again.

“So I could start learning to fight with a sword now since I am 14, correct Sir?”

Sir Gunter turned to face her and looked her up and down.

“It is not necessarily unheard of for a woman to learn to fight with a sword, and you already have the horse skills,” Sir Gunter mused.

“So I could learn to fight?”

“Yes, it will not be easy training and I will treat you as one of the young men, Esmeralda.”

“I understand Sir Gunter, and I will not disappoint you Sir,” Esmeralda said with excitement and a grin on her face.

Sir Gunter nodded and started walking away when he called over his shoulder, “Be in the training yard at noon tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir!” she called back to him. She could not seem to wipe the grin off of her face - this was her chance to impress the Captain of the guard.

At noon the next day, Esmeralda arrived at the training yard dressed in her usual long sleeve shirt, long pants, and boots. The yard was empty other than for her. Glancing around Esmeralda spotted Sir Gunter striding towards her carrying two wooden swords. The older knight stopped a few paces away from her.

“Where are the others Sir Gunter?” she asked.

“They are working on their horsemanship today,” he replied.

“Why am I not with them then?” she inquired.

“You are behind them on your sword skills, yet ahead of them in horse skills.” He suddenly tossed one of the wooden swords at Esmeralda, which she easily caught. “Good, you have quick reflexes. We will start with your stance.”

Sir Gunter walked over to her and adjusted her stance so it was proper. For the next five hours Sir Gunter worked with Esmeralda on the basics of how to hold the sword, blocking, and footwork. She had picked everything up surprisingly quickly. By the end Esmeralda knew she would be sore from her muscles working in ways they had never done before.

Sir Gunter called her training to an end and told her to get some rest and to be prepared for more training the next day. Esmeralda headed to back to her home and slept for a long time for the next morning she would have to repeat the process all over again. It would be tough, but Esmeralda knew she would not regret choosing this path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda Shadowlord makes a decision. Louisa belongs to Burgie.

        Over the years as Esmeralda grew older and stronger she had become the best sword fighter in all of Duke Buttergoods’ manor.  She had shocked everyone when she had bested the top swordsman when she was 16, only 2 years after she had started training with a sword.  Esmeralda was unusually gifted with any and all kinds of fighting and weapons, so it was unsurprising how well she handled a bow and arrow.  Her skill at archery had surpassed even that of her teacher’s, so she had started to secretly teach herself how to shoot an arrow from horseback.

In the 2 years that Esmeralda had owned Dancer, they had built up a strong trust between each other so now she was able to do anything with him.  When Esmeralda trusted Dancer completely and he trusted her, she started to teach herself how to shoot an arrow from his back.  She had started by shooting at a still target just sitting on Dancer’s back, then worked up to walking towards it, and so on until Esmeralda could ride Dancer at a gallop and hit the center of the target every time.  It had taken her a long time to be able to learn this skill that no one else possessed as far as she knew.

Esmeralda thought of all this as she sat eating her supper.  It was mid-October, 3 months before she turned 18.  Her father, Resse, sat across from her eating his supper as well.  The fire in the hearth had died down slightly, but roared back to life after Esmeralda placed a new log in the hearth.  She returned to her seat at the table and went back to eating her supper.  Esmeralda cleared her throat to gain the attention of her father.  Resse looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, his way of asking ‘what?’ Esmeralda took a breath in before she spoke.

“Father, I…” Esmeralda started, “I want to leave the manor.”

She looked at her father expecting him to protest, instead a look of surprise settled on his features.

“What do you mean, Esmeralda?” Resse asked.

“I want to leave the manor,” she repeated.

“I do not understand.  Why would you want to leave?”

“I cannot see a happy life in my future if I stay here, father,” Esmeralda said raising her eyes to look at him.

Resse saw sadness harboring deep in his daughter’s green orbs.  He had rarely seen such sadness from her.

“If you were to leave, what would you do and where would you go?” he asked.

“I would travel to the mainland and maybe become a Knight of Sanctuary,” she stated slowly.

“I still do not understand why you wish to leave.  You could be made a member of the Duke’s personal guard.”

        “Father, I want to become a Knight of Sanctuary to travel and help protect the realm from danger,” she replied.  “How can I help anyone if I am stuck here in a stagnant place?”

        Resse thought for a moment before he heaved a heavy sigh.

        “For how long have you thought about this?” he asked.

        “Since my last birthday,” Esmeralda said solemnly.

        “There is nothing I could say to make you stay, is there.”

        Esmeralda was quiet for a few moments before answering negatively.  Resse released a heavy sigh.

        “When do you plan to leave?” he asked.

        “On my 18 th birthday,” she said slowly as she stared at her supper, which was going cold.

        “And what do you plan to take with you on your journey, my dear Shadow?”

        Esmeralda looked up suddenly. Her father had never used that name for her before.  She stared at him with her mouth agape. Once the shock wore off she was able to process the rest of what Resse had said and was thrown into even more shock at what he had said.

        “I-I would take Dancer with me, and my bow and arrows of course, but other than that I do not know,” she said eventually.

        “You would need a suit of armor for protection if you were to become a knight, would you not?” Resse asked.

        “Yes, I suppose you are right, father.”

        “Then it is settled then,” he boomed.  “The blacksmith owes me a favor anyway.”

        “Wait, what is settled?”

        “Why, your set of armor of course.”

        “I still do not follow you.”

        “I will get you your own set of armor,” he said slowly.

        Esmeralda looked at him for a long time, unable to speak.  A smile slowly spread across her face.  She surprised her father by bolting up and racing to give him a hug as he laughed.  They went on to talk about Esmeralda’s armor for most of the night until the fire in the hearth died.

        Three months quickly passed and word spread throughout the manor that Esmeralda Shadowlord was leaving.  Many thought that she had been called upon to join the guard of Queen Izabella Snowbell.  A few even thought that Resse had finally managed to find a betrothal for Esmeralda but some of the ladies of the court whispered that Resse had finally grown weary of how she acted like a man and was sending her off to be a lady.  Word of Esmeralda’s intended departure had even reached the duke and duchess of Crescent Moon manor.

        A fortnight before she was to leave Resse had given Esmeralda her own custom suit of armor.  It was lightweight yet very strong so that she would be able to move quickly yet also be protected against any strike.  Esmeralda never was able to get an explanation of how the blacksmith owed Resse a favor to begin with for he suddenly became a mute whenever she would question him about it.

* * *

 

        The week before Esmeralda was to begin her journey she had been summoned to appear before the duke and duchess of the manor.

        As Esmeralda waited outside the large oak doors, she felt unease bubble up inside of her.  She had never before met with either the Duke or Duchess, but she had seen them occasionally watch all of the knights-in-training sparring with one another from the balcony.  Esmeralda was jarred from her thoughts by the doors being opened.  She took that as her cue to enter the hall where she saw a man and woman sitting on two decorated chairs.  As she walked in she could hear a man off to her right loudly announcing her full name to the court.  Esmeralda walked quickly but quietly towards the Duke and Duchess of Crescent Moon, she stopped when she reached the end of the long rug that ran the length of the hall.  Esmeralda remembered one of the lessons that Madam Egelina had taught her and bowed while saying “Your Grace.”  Esmeralda heard a slight murmur coming from the ladies of the court as she straightened back up.  Duke Scott Buttergood let out a little chuckle that made her stiffen.   _ Oh Aideen, what did I do wrong? _ she thought immediately.

        “My, my, young Esmeralda, you certainly are as quiet as a shadow,” Duke Buttergood said warmly.

        “Um, thank you, Your Grace,” Esmeralda said, her guard now up.

        “Scott, I think you have unnerved the poor girl,” said Duchess Louisa softly.

        Duke Buttergood turned and looked at his wife before his gaze came back to rest on Esmeralda.  Under his stare Esmeralda started to shift on her feet nervously, she also began to fiddle with the end of her shirt behind her back.  Duke Scott Buttergood smiled before he stated, “Unnerved?  How could the best fighter in possibly all of Epona be unnerved by appearing before a duke?”

        The duke and duchess bantered for a few minutes, seemingly forgetting that Esmeralda stood before them.  Esmeralda cleared her throat which attracted the attention of the duke.  Duke Buttergood shook his head as a way to refocus then proceeded to explain why Esmeralda had been summoned to the court.

        “Esmeralda we have heard that you intend to leave the manor soon,” Duke Buttergood said.  “What we have not heard is why.”

        The room went quiet as everyone listened in anticipation as to what Esmeralda’s explanation would be.

        “Your Grace, I wish to travel to the mainland of Jorvik to become a Knight of Sanctuary,” Esmeralda stated clearly.  A murmur spread throughout the people in the court.

        “A Knight of Sanctuary, you say,” the duke mused.  He continued in an official tone, “I will be very proud of you representing Crescent Moon and Epona as you protect the realm, Esmeralda.”

        Esmeralda bowed again while saying, “Thank you, Your Grace. I will not disappoint you.”

        As Esmeralda straightened, she could hear the name of the next person being announced into court and took that as her sign to leave the hall.

* * *

 

        On the night before Esmeralda was to leave Resse walked out of his room to find her still awake.

“What are you doing, Esmeralda?” he asked sleepily.

“I am polishing my armor,” she replied not looking up from what she was doing.

“Child, there shall be no armor left to polish if you keep at it,” he chided.

At that she stopped what she was doing and put the polishing rag down but her legs kept pumping up and down while she sat.  Resse walked over to her and lifted the shining breastplate from her lap.  He pulled up a stool in front of Esmeralda and sat down.  Resse laid a hand on one of her legs in an attempt to get it to stop bouncing, but it did not help.

“You are nervous my child,” Resse said in a soft tone.

Esmeralda glanced up at him before she heaved a heavy sigh.  The left side of her lips pulled into a lopsided grin.

“Is it really that obvious?” she said jokingly.  They both chuckled.

“You should get some sleep Esmeralda, for you will need your wits about you when you are on your own.”

“You are right father; I will try to get some sleep,” Esmeralda said as she fought through a yawn.  She moved off towards her room.

* * *

        The next day Esmeralda got up at the crack of dawn and gathered her items that she was to take with her, including her bow and arrows, heavy blankets, and some food.  She carried everything except her armor, which she left on the armor stand, to the stables where Dancer was already being groomed and readied.  Esmeralda placed her things in front of Dancer’s stall then walked back to her home to put on her armor.

        As she walked, Esmeralda went through the list of things that she needed in her mind.  The yard was still fairly quiet but people were starting to stir as they started their day.  Once Esmeralda reached her home she paused to look over the stone building one last time, trying to remember every inch of it.  After a few moments she stepped inside and went about putting her armor on.

        When she walked back out the door Esmeralda was surprised to see the courtyard bustling with more people than she had ever seen before.  She had to dodge multiple scurrying people as she walked quickly back to the stables.  When she got there, Esmeralda found her father standing outside of Dancer’s stall.  Resse looked up as she approached and smiled as he took in the sight of his daughter in armor.

        “My darling daughter, you do look just like a knight,” Resse said through a forced smile.

        Esmeralda could tell that her father was sad to see her leave.

        “I hope to make you proud father,” Esmeralda said lifting her chin.

        “You already have Esmeralda,” Resse said as his eyes became watery.  “I have always been proud of you...ever since you were born.”

        Esmeralda rapidly blinked back the tears that pricked at her eyes.  She suddenly rushed towards her father and embraced him in a tight hug.

        “Please do not forget me,” Esmeralda whispered.

        “I will never forget you my daughter, but you must do the same for me,” Resse said.  “You must promise me that you will send word of your journey.”

        Esmeralda leaned back and looked her father in the eye as she promised.  Resse cleared his throat and took a step back from Esmeralda before saying, “I think it is time.”

        Esmeralda nodded and checked Dancer’s gear.  The dapple gray gelding wore a new tack set with small navy blue details dotted throughout to show that they were from the Kingdom Maria.  Esmeralda knew that Dancer could tell that something was very different about today.  Everything was in order as it should have been and so Esmeralda led Dancer from his stall and out towards the the courtyard with Resse a few steps off her left shoulder.

        As Esmeralda stepped into the light, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the dim stables.  However, it was not the light that made her blink.  The courtyard was filled with people from the castle and the surrounding area.  The people suddenly started to cheer at her appearance, the noise causing Dancer to whicker.  Esmeralda put a reassuring hand on his neck and she stared in wonder.

        “Is this all for me?” she asked turning to Resse.

        “It is, Duke Buttergood said it was a special occasion.”

        Esmeralda turned back and started to walk Dancer out toward the crowd.  Her blue tinted armor gleamed in the bright sun thanks to all of the polishing Esmeralda had done the night before.  She quickly saw that the duke and duchess stood in the middle of the courtyard so Esmeralda made her way towards them.  Her long strides quickly carried her to where they stood.

        When Esmeralda reached the duke and duchess she stopped and bowed.  Duke Buttergood held up a hand and the crowd immediately went silent.  He lowered his hand and started to speak in a very loud and clear voice.

        “I would like to thank everyone here for coming out on this fine morning to see off one of our own on her journey to become a Knight of Sanctuary in order to protect our realm.”

        The duke continued on for a few minutes with his grand speech while Esmeralda stood there quietly.  Duke Buttergood concluded his speech by calling forth Sir Gunter.  Sir Gunter came towards Esmeralda carrying an object wrapped in cloth.

        “Esmeralda Shadowlord; you have trained diligently for the past four years and have shown your skill in combat, thus you have proven yourself worthy of knighthood,” Sir Gunter bellowed.

        “As a parting gift, I give you this dagger,” he said as he unwrapped the cloth.  “May it protect you from harm.”

        Sir Gunter handed the dagger over to Esmeralda who took it carefully and unsheathed it so she could study the blade.  It was well crafted which was to be expected since it held the mark of the castle’s blacksmith.  Esmeralda re-sheathed the dagger and placed it on her right hip.  Esmeralda thanked Sir Gunter before firmly grasping his hand.  Sir Gunter let go of her hand after a moment and stepped back to where he had been before.

        Next Duke Buttergood stepped forward and he called a stewart to him, who held a sheathed sword.  The stewart handed the sword to the duke who turned to Esmeralda.

        “Esmeralda, in order to fully protect the realm you are in need of a sword, and so I grant to you one of your very own,” Duke Buttergood announced, “This sword made of Jorvik Steel shall protect your life and the realm, may it serve you well.”

        Esmeralda stood in shock trying to process what she had just heard.  She took a moment before she reached out to take the sword in its scabbard.  It was a bastard sword, a perfect balance between the lightness of a single handed sword and the strength of a broadsword.  Esmeralda unsheathed the sword and held it up with her right hand.  It was perfectly balanced as she marveled at it.  Esmeralda returned the sword to its sheath and kneeled before Duke Buttergood.

        “Thank you, Your Grace,” Esmeralda said before asking, “how shall I ever repay you for this kindness?”

        “I have but a simple request Esmeralda.”

        “Anything, Your Grace.”

        “Protect the realm from harm.”

        “As you wish Your Grace, I will protect the realm with my life.”

        “Then rise, Esmeralda Shadowlord, and begin your journey to become a Knight of Sanctuary,” Duke Buttergood declared.

        Esmeralda rose from her spot and strapped the sword onto her person.  She stepped toward Dancer and Resse to give her father one last hug.  Resse was the one to break the embrace and took a step back from Esmeralda so that she could swing up into the saddle.  Once she was in the saddle Resse came and put a hand on Esmeralda’s armor clad leg then said “You are very much like your mother” before moving away.  Esmeralda smiled to herself as she nudged Dancer towards the castle gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda Shadowlord lives in the woods, has scary encounters, and makes some friends.

     There was a chill in the winter air as Esmeralda worked on getting a fire started.  The tinder finally caught after a few tries of the flint on her dagger.  She carefully blew air so the tinder went up in flame then placed it into the fire pit that she had made.  The fire quickly grew into a steady blaze as Esmeralda sat there warming her hands.  She reflected on what had happened over the past month.

     Esmeralda had left Duke Buttergood’s castle and headed north towards the Greendale woods.  She had passed through mostly farmland while keeping to the interior of the kingdom.  Esmeralda had not encountered very many people so far on her journey and those she had had not been particularly welcoming to her.  But Esmeralda had always known that she could not rely on the kindness of strangers while she was traveling.

     Esmeralda had decided to hunker down and rest for a while near a stream that she had found within the forest.  She had built a suitable shelter and now with a fire going Esmeralda was able to somewhat relax.  She looked over to where Dancer stood grazing near the stream.  The dapple gray gelding would be her only source of companionship until she was able to find the Knights of Sanctuary.

* * *

 

     It had been a fortnight since Esmeralda had made camp near the stream and each night she had heard wolves howling somewhat nearby.  Because of this Esmeralda had made some changes to her shelter so that it was large enough for Dancer to come inside and lay down.  She did this not only to protect Dancer but to also share his warmth.

* * *

 

     Esmeralda quietly crept through the underbrush, her bow and arrow at the ready.  She stopped suddenly and raised her bow, as she pulled the arrow back she slowed her breathing and aimed.  At the right moment Esmeralda released the arrow and it flew towards its target.  The arrow hit its mark, a deer, and killed it instantly.  Esmeralda walked over to the deer carcass and kneeled before it.  She laid a hand on the deer’s body and bowed her head before murmuring, “Thank you for giving your life so that I may continue mine.”

     Esmeralda then started to field dress the carcass quickly.  She was almost done when she heard a twig snap.  Esmeralda gripped her dagger tighter as she glanced around the little clearing that she was in.  Her eyes widened as she saw a shape slowly come out of the brush in front of her.  A low growl rumbled from the creature as it fully stepped into the sunlight; it was a large gray wolf more than likely a male that stood there.  Esmeralda heard a rustling off to her left and saw another wolf creep out from the brush.  The second wolf was a tawny color and smaller than the first, probably a female.  Esmeralda noticed that despite their winter coats the two wolves were skinny.

_      That would explain their boldness _ , Esmeralda thought,  _ they must be hungry _ .

     Esmeralda started talking to the pair, reassuring them that it would be ok, as she slowly started to cut through one of the deer’s hind legs.  The female slowly came closer as Esmeralda worked on cutting off the leg.  

     It took awhile but she was finally able to detach the leg.  Esmeralda kept talking to the wolves as she lifted it, the male growled when Esmeralda moved too suddenly.  She stopped letting the male calm down before she started moving again, pushing the leg as far towards the male as she could.  Esmeralda shifted back to her first position and was surprised when it was the female who came cautiously towards her and the leg.  The tawny wolf grabbed the leg and quickly dragged it past her partner into the underbrush.  The male turned to follow his mate but looked over his shoulder at Esmeralda before running off after the female.

     Esmeralda was finally able to take a deep breath after the wolves left.  Esmeralda’s body sagged in relief as her muscles were finally able to relax.  She looked down at her shaking hands.  Esmeralda kneeled there for a long time taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

     Eventually Esmeralda was able to gain her composure enough to throw the deer carcass onto her shoulders and trek back to her campsite.  She kept her ears and eyes open to her surroundings, so that she would not be caught off guard again.

     When Esmeralda made it back to her campsite she found Dancer there unharmed just as usual.  As she went about getting her dinner ready Esmeralda told her story to Dancer, who listened intently.  She could not shake the feeling that she was being watched as she sat eating.

     That night Esmeralda could not sleep as the day’s events raced through her mind.  She very easily could have been killed by the wolves, thankfully they had accepted the easy meal of the deer leg rather than try to attack her.

* * *

 

     It had been a few days since the wolf encounter.  Esmeralda had been unable to shake the feeling that something had been watching her, even Dancer had been uneasy as of late and did not venture very far.

     Esmeralda was sharpening her arrowheads by the campfire when she heard a howl in the distance.  She instantly reached for her sword and bolted to her feet. Esmeralda quickly looked around for Dancer, only to find that he was on the opposite bank of the stream from her.  She whistled for him to come to her as another howl was heard even closer than the first.  Dancer took a moment to look behind him before he came charging across the stream to Esmeralda’s side.

     Esmeralda stood there with her sword drawn, ready to defend her and Dancer’s lives if need be.  But nothing came.  The woods around her became silent as the birds stopped singing.  Both Dancer and Esmeralda spun around when they heard a twig snap in the underbrush behind them.  A particular bush caught the attention of Dancer, who flattened his ears so close to his head that they disappeared into his mane.  Esmeralda moved so that she was in between Dancer and the questionable bush.  She took a few quiet steps toward it, she froze when the bush started to rustle.  Esmeralda raised her sword to a defensive position, ready to block an attack.  The rustling in the bush grew more and more violent as whatever it was came closer until it burst from the underbrush!

     Esmeralda leaped backwards just as Dancer let out a sharp whinny.  She braced for an attack that never came.  She looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on a rabbit sitting up looking at her from in front of the bush.  Esmeralda lowered her sword and could not help but start laughing.  She turned to look at Dancer who stood on his tiptoes with eyes so wide Esmeralda could see the whites of them.  Dancer looked from Esmeralda to the rabbit multiple times until he snorted at it.

     Esmeralda was finally able to gather herself enough to jokingly say, “Well there is your killer rabbit, Dancer.”

     Dancer shook himself out of embarrassment as the rabbit hopped away.  Esmeralda sheathed her sword as both of them started to relax.  She started to walk back towards where she had been sitting previously, Dancer following behind her.  Esmeralda stopped when she heard a splash come the direction of the stream.  Her blood froze in her veins at what she saw.

     In the clearing where Dancer had stood only a few minutes ago sat the tawny wolf.  The wolf stood when she felt Esmeralda’s gaze on her.  Instead of running off from where she had come, the female hesitantly came towards Esmeralda and Dancer.  When she reached the edge of the stream the tawny female hesitated for a moment seemingly deciding whether to stay where she was or to advance further.

     The wolf made her decision when she took a step into the water.  She looked at Esmeralda in a way almost asking for permission to continue further.  Esmeralda could not move as shock crept throughout her body.  Since Esmeralda made no move to shout and scare the female away, the wolf continued on to cross the stream slowly.  The wolf stopped when she reached the edge of the bank closest to Esmeralda and Dancer.

     Esmeralda was broken out of her trance-like state by Dancer shoving her hard in the back causing her to fall forward a step.  The sudden movement made the wolf stop short with her front paws on the bank.  Before Esmeralda could wave her arms and shout to scare the tawny wolf off, the wolf turned and made her way back towards the clearing.  The tawny wolf disappeared into the brush.

     Esmeralda cursed herself for letting fear keep her immobile.   _ The next time we might not be so lucky _ , she thought.  She decided that she would need to be extra vigilant now due to the wolf’s boldness.

* * *

 

     Esmeralda stifled a yawn as she stretched in the March morning sun.  Dancer was already up and had wandered over to the stream to get his morning drink.  Esmeralda began the process of rebuilding the campfire and starting to make her morning meal.  As the slab of boar began to cook, the delicious scent drifted through the air.

     The mouthwatering smell crept its way into the dreams of the tawny female, waking her from a deep sleep.  The wolf slowly got up and made her way across the camp, stretching as she went.  The female stopped and sat down when she was across the fire from Esmeralda, who looked up and smiled.  

     “Good morning Zara,” Esmeralda said greeting the tawny wolf.  Zara let out a yip in response, wagging her tail.

     Esmeralda noted the saliva dripping from Zara’s powerful jaws, she also noted the absence of Zara’s mate, Storm.

     “Where is Storm?” Esmeralda asked to no one in particular.

     As if to answer a howl could be heard off in the distance.  Esmeralda, Dancer, and Zara all looked in the direction of the  sound .

     “Well, that sounds like him, does it not?”

     Zara seemed to agree with Esmeralda.  Esmeralda returned her attention to the sizzling meat in front of her.  Zara whined as she looked longingly at the cooking boar.

     “You know the rules, Zara,” Esmeralda said without looking up, “everyone eats at the same time.”

     Zara grunted at the reminder as she threw herself down on the ground.

     “Then go get him if you are so hungry.”

     This caused Zara to huff as she got up and trotted off in the direction that the howl had come from.  Eventually, the pair of wolves came back to the campsite.

     Storm, the large gray male, stayed back while Zara came right up to the fireside.  Esmeralda sliced herself a healthy portion of meat, and then cut an appropriate sized portion for each wolf from the remaining slab.  She stood up with the meat in hand and walked around the fire to where Zara was.  Esmeralda tossed Zara’s piece of meat to her; Zara easily caught it and began to tear the boar meat apart.

     Next Esmeralda slowly moved towards Storm, who stayed where he was near the outer edge of the camp.  She placed the meat down an arm’s length towards him, crouching while she did so.  She stayed like that looking off to the side so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.  Esmeralda watched as Storm crept forward to snag the meat and trotted off so he could enjoy his meal.  Esmeralda returned to her seat to chew on her slice of meat.  As she did so, she reflected on the pure insanity that had occured over the past month.

* * *

 

     After the tawny female had been bold enough to come close to the camp, Esmeralda had been on edge.  She never let Dancer get out of her sight, even taking him with her to hunt.  Unfortunately for Esmeralda, the female wolf kept coming back, each day coming closer and closer to the heart of the camp.

     At first, Esmeralda would try to scare the wolf away but it never worked, seemingly encouraging the tawny female to come closer to the camp.  Eventually, Esmeralda gave up on trying to deter the wolf, instead just keeping an eye on her to make sure  she did not go after Dancer, who was also getting used to the wolf.  Esmeralda decided to give the tawny female a name, and choose Zara because she had always liked that name.

     Zara was quick to make herself comfortable in the campsite - even begging for food whenever Esmeralda ate a meal.  Esmeralda would grudgingly oblige and toss her a chunk of meat.  Soon enough, Zara had learned her name and would respond to it.

     Zara’s mate, on the other hand, was very hesitant to come anywhere near the campsite, always sticking to the edges of the forest.  Zara would come, eat her meat, and then stay; constantly whining and looking back off into the forest.  Esmeralda would toss her another hunk of meat, upon which she would take it and run off to where her mate was waiting.

     When Esmeralda first saw the gray wolf he was bathed in shadows but he had such a presence to him; just like a coming storm. So much so that she started to call him Storm.  It had taken him a long time to even come close enough to get his portion of meat and even longer to stay in the camp to eat.

* * *

 

     Esmeralda was brought back to the present by Zara barking.  She looked over to where Zara was bowing in front of Storm in a play stance.  Zara continued to bark and bounce around Storm trying to get him to play, but Storm was still eating and turned away from Zara.  She was persistent in pestering her mate, trying in vain to get him to play. Eventually Storm had had enough, releasing a low growl from deep within his throat.  Zara still did not get the message, continuing to bounce around him.

     Finally Storm lunged and snapped at the air in front of Zara’s muzzle to seal his position.  Zara backed away, and proceeded to walk away from him with her head hung low.  She came back towards Esmeralda, who now felt sorry for her.  Esmeralda got up and walked around the campfire towards Zara.  Zara stopped when she saw Esmeralda in front of her.  Esmeralda proceeded to quickly lower herself a bit and spread her arms out to her sides.  Zara looked at her in a confused way, trying to figure out why the human was acting so strange.  Esmeralda faked a rush at Zara then backed away quickly.  Eventually Zara understood that Esmeralda was trying to play with her.  Zara yipped with joy as she bounced around chasing and being chased by Esmeralda.  Dancer and Storm looked on at the pair, each of them thinking that the human had lost its mind.

* * *

 

     Esmeralda sat in the crook of a tree watching the clearing in front of her.  Her patience was rewarded when a buck came crashing into the clearing with Storm close on its heels.  The buck suddenly stopped and spun to face Storm, lowering its horns to defend against the wolf.  Esmeralda raised her bow, arrow already nocked, aiming for the buck’s heart.  She let the arrow loose when she was sure that the arrow would hit its mark.  The arrow flew through the air and penetrated the buck.  It staggered for a moment before dropping to the ground.  Storm moved into stand over the carcass as Esmeralda made her way down the tree.

     She went about her routine of thanking the buck for giving its life so that she and the wolves could sustain theirs.  Then she started to field dress the kill, making sure to give Storm a reward for his excellent partnership.  Esmeralda moved quickly to get the kill back to the campsite and place it in a storage hole that she had dug months ago.

     When Esmeralda and Storm got back to the camp, he immediately headed into the den that they had made at the base of a large tree next to Esmeralda and Dancer’s shelter.  As Esmeralda hauled the buck carcass past the den Storm poked his head out as she tossed piece of meat at the entrance.  Storm took the meat back into the den.

_      Zara must be very hungry _ , Esmeralda thought.

     Esmeralda thought she heard sounds coming from the den but she was too far away now to be sure .

     After storing the buck meat, Esmeralda went to the river to wash away the blood that coated her arms as well as to wash the shirt that she had been wearing.  The cool water was a relief from the June heat that bore down on them, thankfully the campsite was shaded by the many trees surrounding it.  As she washed off, Esmeralda felt a presence come up beside her.  She turned to her right to see that Zara had come out to get a drink of water and stretch her legs.  The she-wolf had blood on her mouth from eating the slab of meat.  She looked worn out from having to take care of her pups.  Esmeralda did not know if Zara had had pups before, but she did not think so.  Zara came over to Esmeralda and hunkered down beside her to drink the cool water.  When Zara had her fill, she stayed there next to Esmeralda, enjoying the sunshine.

     Esmeralda finished washing herself and her shirt.  She hung the now dripping wet shirt on a tree branch in the sun for it to dry.  Esmeralda then went and put on a dry shirt.

     For the rest of the day Esmeralda went about cleaning the campsite and making repairs to her shelter.  Zara returned to her pups not long after she had heard them start to cry.

* * *

 

     Over the next few months Esmeralda saw the pups grow up.  There were two males and two females.  The females were very similar in coat color but one was a slightly lighter gray than the other.  The pale gray female had green eyes and was named Mona.  Her sister was a darker gray with brown eyes named Akita.  The males could not have been more different from each other color-wise.  Havoc was a large black pup with amber eyes.  The other male was named Jax with a similar tawny coat to his mother and gray eyes.

     When the puppies were old enough to leave the den, nothing was safe from their curiosity.  There was many a time when Esmeralda had to rescue her clothing or Dancer’s gear from their tiny fangs.  Esmeralda had to always be vigilant when it came to the fire especially when she was cooking meat.

     The pups had very distinctive personalities.  Havoc earned his name daily by causing trouble for both his parents and Esmeralda.  He was adventurous from the start; being the first one to explore outside of the den.  Jax tended to be more cautious than his brother.  The females were exact opposites from each other.  Mona was very attached to her father and it seemed like she would follow him to ends of the earth if she had to.  Akita, on the other hand, was very independent from her mother and father.

     Esmeralda was keen on training the pups to make it easier and safer for everyone when it came time for them to join in on hunts.  All of them were very fast learners, and it only took them a month or so to learn commands.

* * *

 

     When the pups had turned seven months old they were allowed to join in on hunts with their parents.  Their first hunt all together was disastrous.

     Esmeralda had been up in a tree watching a herd of deer with the pack waiting below.  She had signaled for Zara to move behind the herd in order to drive them towards Storm.  From her vantage point, Esmeralda saw that Mona had stuck with her father and Jax had tagged along with them while Zara had Havoc and Akita with her.

     The plan was supposed to be a fairly easy one for the pups first time.  Zara’s group was to startle the deer and get them running towards Storm’s group.  Storm and his pups would burst out causing the herd to scatter in all directions so that they could single one deer out.  With the deer by itself the whole pack would drive it towards Esmeralda, so that she could take it down with an arrow.  At least, that was how the plan was supposed to go.

     The two groups of wolves had managed to successfully get into their positions without alerting the herd of deer to their presence.  The failure had started when Havoc had blown his cover by sneezing, causing the herd to become alert.  For whatever reason, Akita thought that this meant that it was time to strike, even though no signal had been given.  She had burst out from the underbrush with Havoc right behind her causing the herd to run before Storm’s group was completely set.  This caused Storm to bolt out with Mona right on his heels. Jax had stayed behind in his hiding spot.

     As Esmeralda watched the chaos of wolves and deers running everywhere from her vantage point, she had put her bow and arrows away - seeing as there would be no singled out deer for her to take down.  Zara had moved from her position to sit under Esmeralda’s tree.  At some point Jax had joined into the fray.  Storm had given up not long after the failed hunt but the pups continued to chase after one of the last deers until they forgot what they were doing and started to wrestle with one another.  Esmeralda called the pack back to her and headed back to the campsite that she called home seeing as the deer herd would not be back to this spot for awhile.

     That night Esmeralda chided herself for expecting that the pack’s first hunt together would go perfectly at all.

* * *

     Over time, the pack not only got better at hunting together but also gained six more pack members.  The first had been a tawny and white female with amber eyes that Esmeralda named Sila.  Her mate was Timber, a brownish black male with light green eyes.  The next wolves to join were two males, most likely brothers, that Esmeralda named Alistair and Lecter.  Alistair was a silver male with brown eyes while Lecter was a large, dark gray male with green eyes.  The final wolves to join the pack were two sisters named Juno and Nanook.  Juno was a small, black female that had gray eyes and a slight curve in her tail, while Nanook was a pure white female with deep blue eyes.  Nanook was unusual; for she was nearly as big as the males.

     The large pack of wolves learned to get along with one another and work with Esmeralda to hunt and protect each other; including Esmeralda, and especially Dancer.


End file.
